Saving Grace
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: My own little take on what happens after the season finale. Dean has to take care of both his brothers now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, this is Vengeance. So here is my first ever Supernatural fanfiction, hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, Supernatural is all Eric Kripke.**

Dean almost jerked the car off the side of the road as he heard the blare of his cell phone. Besides the odd groan from Sam the car ride had been quiet for the last 20 minutes and the sharp noise had managed to scare Dean. He fumbled in his pocket, keeping one eye on the road as he turned his head to check on Sam again.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, thinking the call was Kevin. He had already called the kid to make sure that he was already looking for something on the Demon Tablet that would explain what was going on with Sam. He was vaguely surprised when the voice that came through was not Kevin or Garth, but instead, Castiel. "Dean? Dean they're all falling. They're falling and it's all my fault. Metatron, he tricked me, he took my Grace and now they're all falling," Dean took a peek at Sam who was curled in on himself in the front seat before replying. "Cas calm down. Where are you?" Dean knew he should be mad, Castiel had gone again and ignored his warnings and had caused more trouble, but he knew he didn't mean it. Castiel always worked with good intentions and he was trying to fix his family, much like Dean had been trying to do his entire life.

If he weren't so worried about Sam Dean would have tried calming Cas down, but there wasn't any time. He needed to get Sam to the bunker, he needed to get a hold of Garth in order to make sure that the Hunters could run damage control on all of these falling angels and now he had to go and find his own fallen angel and bring him own.

Dean could hear rustling and then a loud bang. "Cas? Cas!" he yelled into the phone, his eyes moving to stare at Sam who groaned a little at the loud noise. There was some more rustling and then Cas's voice. "I'm sorry. I dropped the phone. I'm somewhere in Idaho."' Cas said the last part quietly, as if Dean was going to yell at him because he was so far out of the way, and Dean almost wanted to, but he knew that there were more pressing issues to be dealt with and he also knew that Cas didn't need any more yelling. Dean knew Cas and he knew that Cas was in bad shape as it was, guilty and without his Grace.

"Look, go buy a phone and text me where you are. Try and see if you can get a lift somewhere, a bus or anything. Every time you stop you send me a new text with where you are, I'll come get you as soon as I can, ok?" Dean spoke as if he were telling a child not to go running off across the street, or making sure that they held an adults hand while they were at the mall. Although, in a way, Cas was a child. He wasn't used to being stuck i one place without any other way to get from point A to point B, he was an angel, he just zapped wherever he wanted. "Do you understand?" Dean asked when there wasn't an immediate reply. He could hear the defeat and sadness in Castiel's voice when he finally spoke, but he didn't have time to deal with it. There would be time later. "I understand," said the fallen angel and then Dean hung up without another word and tossed the phone onto the dashboard.

"We're almost there Sammy," Dean said after a few more miles in silence. He was getting worried with the way that Sam was starting to get quiet. Thought he wasn't sure if it was because he was dying or if because they quiet was just easier on him. There was no reply from Sam, not that he expect to get one.

The impala squealed and the back end shot out as Dean slammed on the brakes when he finally came to the bunker. The all but ripped the keys from the ignition and hurried around to the other side of the car just in time to catch Sam before he fell face first into the rough gravel that made up the bunker's "driveway".

Dean was yelling as soon as he got in the door. "Kevin!" he knew the poor mathlete probably wouldn't really be able to help hold up Sam's weight, but if he was ever going to get his brother down all these stairs he was going to need some sort of help and Kevin was all he had at the moment. He would rather have a little help than none at all. After getting Sam down a few steps, they faltered and Dean growled a little having to step down a few stairs just to catch Sam. "Damnit Kevin, get out here!" Dean yelled, angry now. He wasn't sure what was taking the kid so long, the bunker wasn't that big and as far as Dean knew, Kevin was supposed to be sitting at a table trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his little brother.

Apparently he heard him the second time because the kid came skittering around the corner, a look of distress on his face. He didn't even ask what he was supposed to be doing. Dean was actually impressed when Kevin walked right over to him and Sam and took Sam's other arm. Dean watched a moment, waiting to make sure that Kevin didn't buckle under his brother's weight. Once he was sure they were secure he shifted so he was standing next to Sam again and between the two of them they managed to get him to his room and into bed.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked finally now that he knew Sam was tucked in. Sam had his eyes closed and his fist clenched, but until Kevin figured out what was going on, there wasn't a whole lot they could do. "Nothing. Look, I haven't had a whole lot of time with the full Demon Tablet, I'm still looking, I'm sorry," and then he was out the door. Kevin hadn't even waited to hear anything out f Dean's mouth, but then again, he probably knew what was coming. The whole, lives are on the line, get back to it, blah blah blah.

Dean breathed out as he reached for the desk chair a few feet from Sam's bed, though he was stopped by a large hand on his wrist. His hand was shaky, but the grip was firm and made Dean stop. "Go," at Dean's confused look, Sam went on. "Go get Cas, I'll be here. You're no good to me anyways," his voice was shaky, but he managed to get the words out. Dean was sure that must have been a good sign, he didn't think Sam was getting any worse, at least, he seemed about the same to Dean. Then again, that didn't really mean anything. Sam was good at hiding things when he was sick or hurt, it was a Winchester thing, and Dean could only hope that Sam was done with the lying and acting tough. "I'll be back soon," and with that Dean was rushing out of the room.

"I'm going out. Watch him, I'll be back," he called over his shoulder to Kevin as he breezed by. He could hear the teen floundering for some sort of response, but he didn't wait on him. He merely kept going, slamming the door to the bunker closed behind him. It took him only seconds to sprint to the car and in moments he was fumbling for his phone so he could figure out where the hell Cas was. He had three texts, apparently Cas was hitchhiking.

The last text said Franklin, Nebraska. With a destination in sight Dean pulled out of the driveway and slammed his foot to the floor and headed for the highway with a look of determination set on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got bored and tried for another chapter. Hopefully the boys don't seem to out of character, I'm trying to keep them as canon as possible, but trying to make Cas feel more human. It's proving trickier than I thought, but I'm trying. Feel free to review if you think I'm going in the right direction, I'd love some input.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Eric Kripke.**

Castiel found himself sitting on the rotting bench of the Franklin gas station. It was the closest place he had been able to find near the highway. He didn't want Dean to have to try and navigate his way through town; it was much easier for him to drive right up to the gas station, nice and easy. He thought he at least owed Dean that.

He found his stomach growling again, not for the first time since he had landed extremely human, on earth. He shouldn't have been surprised; he had been in his vessel for years, only drinking alcohol when with Dean or when he was particularly upset. Other than that he had eat the 100 some burgers from White Castle while they had been dealing with Famine. He wanted to find something to eat, but Dean's instructions had been clear. He would meet Cas in 45 minutes and he wasn't to move.

Castiel shifted, feeling his right leg starting to go numb from the way he was sitting. It was such a strange feeling, for his leg to be there, he could see it attached to his body, but not being able to feel any of it. He was able to move it, he straightened it and bent it again, but there was no sensation to it. He pondered this sensation, attempting to keep his mind busy so as not to dwell on what was happening to his brothers worldwide. The sky had darkened about a hour earlier and Castiel found himself wondering what was going to happen to all his brothers, that however had started his mind down a guilt ridden road and he knew he couldn't go there, not yet. He needed to stay alert and be ready when Dean managed to get to him.

It felt like he hadn't been waiting any time at all when Castiel heard the familiar roar of the Impala's engine. He stood as the black car turned into the parking lot, the car barely stopped before he was pulling the door handle open and planting himself in the backseat, purely out of habit. Once there and the confused look on Dean's face, Castiel realized Sam wasn't in the car. "Oh, ummm," the fallen angel mumbled awkwardly as he climbed out of the car, shifting himself to the passenger seat. He didn't look at Dean, but merely mimicked the man's posture and sat straight, eyes forward looking out the windshield.

Once back on the road they sat in a heavy silence for a few minutes before Castiel spoke again. "It's quiet," usually Dean had some sort of music going when he was driving alone, but tonight, there was nothing. The only sound was the actual roar of the engine. It wasn't that Castiel really minded, it just set the angel to worrying. If Dean wasn't listening to music, there was something wrong, and he didn't think that it had anything to do with the angels. "What's wrong?" Dean had always been there for Cas, whether he was going through something or not and Castiel knew he owed his friend the same.

He waited patiently, his eyes locked on the man as he stared straight ahead, his eyes never leaving the road. "Something wrong with Sammy. We didn't cure Crowley or whatever and now there's something wrong. Kevin's working on fixing him," Castiel wasn't sure what he was supposed to say now. Normally he wouldn't say anything, he would merely heal am and everything would be ok again, but not now. Now he couldn't' do anything, like Dean had said before, without his powers, he was nothing more than a baby in a trench coat.

"How about you? How are you holding up?" Dean finally asked. They were a funny pair, both going through traumas and yet they were looking after each other. But then again, wasn't it in their nature? Castiel was an angel and no matter what he was sure he would always see himself as Sam and Dean's guardian, as for Dean, he was a big brother. He was used to looking after others, he may have been younger than Castiel technically, but he still treated the angel much in the same way as he did Sam. He looked out for him, gave advice and tried to prevent him from making the same mistakes he had made, even if Cas wasn't ever inclined to listen. He was stubborn that way, much like the two Winchester boys.

"I feel strange. I feel guilty and sad and angry, but it almost feels like it's stuck somewhere and I can't completely feel it. I believe you call it 'being in shock' or maybe that's not right. These emotions are new," Cas said returning his own gaze out the windshield. Dean didn't reply, and Castiel hadn't really expected him to. They both had things they needed to deal with and if Castiel was right and he was in shock, then he was sure he was going to need Dean later and he would deal with that when the time came. For now it would seem it would be a good idea to just get back to the bunker and Sam as soon as possible. Everything that could fix their problems was there.

As if Dean could read Castiel' thoughts, he spoke up as the crossed the border into Kansas. "We're going to fix this. We'll get Sammy fixed up and then we can get Kevin working on that Angel Tablet and figure out how to get all you guys back into Heaven. We'll go home and you can get a snack and a nap and it'll all look better," Castiel wasn't sure who Dean was trying to convince, him or himself. However, Castiel appreciated the effort and he couldn't help the small tingling feeling he felt in his chest when Dean mentioned going home.

"Home," Cas repeated as he thought about it. It was strange, years ago, when he thought of home he thought of the eternal Tuesday afternoon, the green grass and the colourful kite of the man whose Heaven he was invading, but now? Now he didn't think of a place but of people. He thought of Dean, beer bottle in and hand, and Sam, hunched over a table, his eyes roaming over the screen of his laptop. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but over the years home had changed from Heaven into the two Winchester boys Castiel thought of as family just as much as he thought of his fellow angels as his brothers.

After that the boys stayed silent for the rest of the ride, though the silence was lighter than it had started and the night didn't look so dark anymore. Castiel found himself leaning his head against the window and his eyes closing, his vessel no longer able to keep its eyes open. _'How human' _was Castiel's last thoughts before his eyes shut and he fell into a numbing blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. My muse finally kicked back in and helped me with another chapter. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget, reviews are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing; it's all Kripke's.**

Castiel found himself being jerked awake y the feeling of the car coming to a stop. Now that this body was more than a vessel, he found it hard to make his eyes open. His mind was feeling sluggish and he wasn't sure what was really going on around him.

Sitting up from here he had been leaning against the window, Cas took in his surroundings. He was in the Impala, Dean was just taking the keys out of the ignition. Looking out the window he noticed the bunker the two Winchester brothers had been staying in for the last couple months. He was glad that the boys had managed to find themselves somewhere permanent to live. He knew they had been moving around, living in motel room after motel room their whole lives, but he knew that it would do them good to know there was always a place somewhere for them to lay their heads down.

Besides, Castiel found he actually rather liked the bunker.

It wasn't until Dean slammed the door that Castiel realized he was supposed to be getting out of the car. He hurriedly fumbled for the door handle and threw the door open, feeling clumsy as he bumped his head off the top of the car. He wasn't sure when he was feeling so uncoordinated. It wasn't as if being in a human state was unknown to him. He had been stuck without being able to tap into his angelic power before, why was this any different?

More than anything in that moment Castiel found himself frustrated. There was just so much going on and there was so little he could do. He felt useless; he was struggling with basic things that had never been a problem for him before. Perhaps it was the loss of his Grace?

"Cas come on!" he hadn't even realized he had been standing there, until Dean called after him. Dean was leaning out the door to the bunker, the look on his face mimicking the frustration Castiel felt within himself. "I'm sorry. I was thinking," he apologized as he moved his body forward and towards Dean, attempting to speed up his walk so he would get there sooner. He didn't want Dean to have to wait for him and not be with Sam. He knew Dean was worried and Sam was his brother. There wasn't anything Dean would put above Sam and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Dean must have felt knowing he had to burden himself with getting Cas. And there was another emotion, shame.

He thought during his time with the Winchesters he had felt every emotion known to man, that he had managed to feel them like a human had since he was in his vessel he had been wrong. Now that he lacked his Grace, now that Jimmy's body felt no longer like a vessel, but more like his own body, he felt everything so much more. Everything felt like it was life or death. He wasn't sure how humans managed to get through their day.

As soon as he stepped through the door Dean allowed it to slam behind him and was already running down the stairs. Castiel had expected Dean to go straight to Sam, but instead he stayed there at the top of the staircase and watched as Dean first went to Kevin who was bent over one of the Words of God, the Demon Tablet Castiel would assume. As much as getting the angels back into Heaven was a priority to him, to Kevin and Dean, the priority was making Sam better.

After a moment Castiel finally decided it was time to move and walked down the stairs, his aim was to sit there at the table with Kevin. Perhaps there was something he would be able to do in order to help. He needed to help, everything he had done in the last five years, whether it was the right choice or not, they had all been done with the idea of helping others.

When Castiel finally made it to the table, he was able to catch the last few words of their conversation. Apparently, Sam had managed to fall asleep. Castiel wasn't really sure what sort of condition the youngest Winchester was in, but from the way Dean had been looking, he could only assume it was bad. Being asleep was probably a blessing. "Can I help?" he asked, making his presence known. The two had been so engrossed in their discussion they probably hadn't even noticed his decent. Kevin looked awful, worse than the last time he had seen the boy, though that had been quite a while ago. It should have been expected, the young man was under constant pressure, attempting to learn The Word while also attempting to keep safe from Crowley.

"Why don't you and Kevin get something to eat huh? Then try and catch a few. I'm going to go sit with Sammy," Castiel wanted to argue. He had slept in the car and he didn't think he needed anymore, but he found himself yawning and by the time he was ready to speak up Dean was already turning the corner that would lead him to the sleeping quarters.

"What will we eat?" Castiel asked giving up. Dean had been good enough to come and pick him up, the least he could do was listen. Besides, by now Castiel should know that Dean usually knew what was best. If his friend thought it would be best for him to eat something and try and sleep a little, then that was what he was going to do. The biggest problem was that Castiel didn't know how to cook. He had never had the need to cook, though he thought he had managed to make a delicious sandwich when Sam and Dean had been unable to eat the normal food they did due to the Leviathans.

"There's some left over cheeseburgers in the fridge," Kevin suggested as he stood up and began to walk tot eh kitchen. Castiel followed mutely, no better option in mind. As he recalled he had rather enjoyed the burgers he had eaten from White Castle when they had been dealing with Famine anyways.

He stood by the fridge door as Kevin bent down a moment and then stood up straight holding two silver wrapped bundles in his hands. "Thank you," said Castiel as he took the offered burger unwrapping it. "Have you found anything to help Sam?" asked Castiel before taking a large bite of the burger. He face scrunched up as he realized that they didn't taste very good when they were cold. Kevin must have realized what had happened because before he knew it the burger was being removed from his hands and Kevin was throwing it into the microwave with his own. He hit a few buttons and then the microwave started up.

As they waited Kevin turned around to face Castiel. "Nothing yet. There's only info on the trials themselves. I don't think they thought about someone not wanting to slam the gates," Kevin said with a shrug. Castiel had to agree. It didn't really make sense for someone to work so hard on the trials and just when they had the chance to slam the gates of Hell forever, they would stop. Winchesters were always breaking the rules.

When the microwave beeped, signalling that the burgers were warmed enough Kevin took them out and tossed the one with a bite taken out of it to Castiel. The angel, ex-angel, fumbled a moment with it before he had a firm grip. "Thank you," he said again, taking a bite again and finding it more enjoyable this time. Kevin merely nodded and took his burger and walked out of the kitchen, probably to sleep as Dean had suggested. There were black marks under the boys eyes which Castiel knew was an indication that they boy hadn't been sleeping.

Castiel chose to stay in the kitchen, taking his time in eating the burger, savouring the taste.

Once the burger was finished, Castiel tossed the silver foiled paper into the garbage can which was situated next to the stove, turning the lights out behind him. He remembered Dean explaining to him once that it was a good habit to turn lights off when you left somewhere.

He made his way to the hallway that he knew contained sleeping quarters, the first door was closed, which lead Castiel to assume that room was where Kevin was staying. The next door was only slightly opened, and there was a noise coming from it. Moving forward, arm outstretched, Castiel nudged the door open, wanting to see what the sound was. Apparently, this room was the one Sam was staying in. The younger Winchester had sweat on his brow, and his body would jerk every few seconds, Dean was sitting in a chair by the bed, hands clasped together, his forehead resting on them, almost looking like he was praying.

Once the door connected with the wall behind it, Dean's head popped up and he met Castiel's eyes. Castiel instantly felt like he was interrupting something, like he wasn't supposed to be there. "I'm sorry. I was heading to bed. Good night." His voice was almost a whisper, his eyes cast down as he turned to go, he knew the next room would be Dean's so he would go to the room after that. He stopped for a moment when he heard Dean clear his throat. "Yeah. Night Cas," the weary man replied.

Castile had nothing more he could say, though he wished he could stay and talk with his friend. Instead he pulled the door closed behind him and made his way to the next spare room, closing the door and sitting on the edge of the bed. He had seen Sam and Dean ready themselves for bed before, and he mimicked their routine. He sat on the edge of his bed and removed his shoes, placing them near the side, and turned over to lie down. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, his brain shutting down almost immediately, a true testament to how exhausted the newly human angel really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry guys, I know this chapter has been a while coming. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. Glad to see there are so any people enjoying this so far. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

To say he felt lost would be an understatement. Dean felt more lost than when he was in Purgatory. At least while he had been there, he had managed to have hope and purpose. He had somehow always managed to keep some sort of hope that he would make it out, that he would find his way back to Sammy. He was a Winchester, they always managed to get back, whether Heaven or Hell, why would Purgatory be any different?

It had all been so much simpler. In Purgatory, there was a clear enemy. You killed anything and everything that came near you, they were all after the same thing, survival. However, now Dean wasn't sure who he was supposed to be fighting. Of course Dean would love to think that the angels falling had all been on Metatron and Cas, but he knew that wasn't the case. He had helped Castiel with the Cupid, and that was on him.

He knew this wasn't Castiel's fault; everything was just one big mistake. "Damnit Sammy, there isn't an erase in this world big enough to fix this one," Dean muttered as he sat there in Sam's room. Sam had yet to wake up since he had returned with Cas and he was thankful. Maybe that was all Sam really needed, just a good's night sleep. Dean couldn't even think of a time when he and his brother had managed to sleep through a whole night.

After another few moments of being hunched over Dean let out a deep breath and leaned back int he chair, wiping his sweaty palms off on his jeans as he moved. Dean had always prided himself on being independent. He had never thought that he really needed anyone. The fact that he had gone and picked Sam up all those years ago in order to help find his father had been hard, it had been like admitting defeat, proving to his father that he couldn't' do everything by himself. Over the years however Dean had come to accept that he needed Sam, he didn't like to always say it out loud but it was true.

The fact that he had learned to come to depend on another as well didn't really hit him until he sat there in Sam's quiet room. Even though he had just wished him good night and watched him walk away, as he was hunched over Dean found himself praying, praying for Castiel to come and help. It took him almost a full minute before he realized Castiel was only down the hall, and the angel couldn't hear him. There wasn't anyone who could hear his silent plea for help, there wasn't an angel left in Heaven. Dean had never been a great multitasker, he was more of a narrow minded warrior type, but now he knew he had no choice. He had to make sure Sam got better, figure out what to do about this while not closing the gates of Hell thing, and he had to make sure he kept Cas sane and got the angels back in Heaven.

He definitely didn't envy the all-nighters he was sure Kevin was going to be suffering through, though Dean knew he would be right there beside him, at least hypothetically.

Dean would be making sure Sam and Cas were ok as they slept, make sure they eat, keep them moving, he was sure he would also be making trips for coffee and hot dogs for Kevin. The least he could do for the poor kid was get him what he wanted, he knew he didn't want any part in this whole mess and he and Sam only kept dragging him back in.

Dean rubbed his burry eyes and looked to the alarm clock sitting on Sam's desk. He blinked a few times before he realized he had been sitting there for a few hours. It was rare for time to go so quickly for him. Looking to his brother again, Dean was pleased to see that at least while he was sleeping he looked peaceful, unless you knew what he had been going through just hours before, you would never know that there was anything wrong with Sam.

Deciding it was time to check up on his other brother Dean stood up, using his hands on his lap to help push him from his seated position, joints popping from where they had seized into place thanks to the hard chair. Once he made it to the door Dean turned to look at Sam one more time before walking out, making sure to leave the door a crack open, and straining his ears ready to run back to Sam at the smallest sound.

Opting for an easy option Dean first pushed Kevin's door lightly open. He wasn't surprised to see the youngest boy in what he could only assume a typical teenager position. Kevin lay on his stomach, his head about three inches from reaching the pillow, shoes still on and his arm dangling over the edge of the bed. Though to Dean it didn't appear to be the most comfortable position, he left him alone. He was safe and sleeping which was the most Dean knew he could ask for. He wasn't about to try and fix his position only to end up waking the sleeping boy. He was going to need all the rest he could manage to get and Dean was going to let him have it.

As quietly as he could Dean pulled away from the door and closed it, turning the knob to prevent the harsh click he knew would happen as the door closed.

Unable to stop himself Dean peeked into Sam's room again on his way towards Castiel's new room. Pleased to see that Sam hadn't moved an inch Dean moved along and carefully pushed open Cas' door. Castiel was laying there on the covers of his bed, his shoes next to his bed and his arms folded. It was such a strange sight to see him actually sleep, Dean almost laughed. He had managed to put himself to bed in such a Winchester way, further proof that Castiel had really managed to morph from a stick up his ass angel to a member of a human family. The Winchester family to be exact.

Satisfied that Castiel and Kevin were both safe and sound Dean went back to Sam's room and resumed his previous spot. He wrapped a hand around Sam's wrist and gave it a squeeze, taking his hand would be too much, that was chick flick territory and Dean wasn't really ready to go there. However he did find Sam's pulse and closed his eyes counting the steady beats he felt beneath his fingers, his own breathing finally steadying out to match the pace as he too finally allowed sleep to overtake him.


End file.
